En grupos de dos o tres
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Un trabajo en grupo y el casi homicidio de un reptil. Latin Hetalia. Amistad. Chile, Ecuador, Perú. UA escolar.


\- ¿Y a qué hora piensa llegar el weon de Miguel? –Manuel se despegó de la ventana solo para mirar la pantalla del celular y revisar la hora. Francisco en el sillón no se desprendió del tazón de papas fritas ni de su pote de kétchup para ir a mirar la calle junto con él.

\- Ya Manu, tal vez tuvo algún problema en el camino…-Dijo antes de llevar una de las papas a su boca y cambiar el canal de la tele.

\- ¡O tal vez se le olvidó! ¡Con lo cabeza de pollo que es! –Manuel no resistió y corrió de nuevo la cortina para mirar al final del pasaje.

\- Sí, es lo más probable… -Aceptó el otro sin pensarlo.

Manu volteó su mirada hacia su mejor amigo, que no perdía ni un minuto preocupándose por el paradero del otro chico.

No si los trabajos en grupo eran lo peor del colegio, y los peores eran con Miguel.

…

\- ¡Carajo! ¡Manuel me va a matar! –Miguel pedaleaba con frenesí por las calles montado en su bicicleta. La casa de Francisco en realidad no estaba tan lejos de la suya, pero ya que no se había levantado tan temprano como debió no llegaba a una hora aceptable caminando.

\- ¡Mierda!

Estaba haciendo buen tiempo por ese camino, solo faltaba una calle, la plaza y llegaba al condominio de su compañero. Pero para mala suerte de algunos, justo en la esquina de la calle por la que iba se encontró con un restaurante de comida, y como apenas almorzó las pocas sobras que quedaron del día anterior, le resultó irresistible.

Frenó en seco la bicicleta, casi cayendo de cara al pavimento, se le olvidó por completo la hora y se tomó su tiempo para pedir algo que llevar.

…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Contesta el condenado celular, mierda! –Gritó el chico escuálido, ya desesperado apretando el botón verde y rojo una y otra vez para llenarle el buzón de entrada con LLAMAME al otro muchacho.

\- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? –Francisco finalmente estaba detrás de la ventana mirando a través del visillo, un tanto inquieto por su amigo que aún no llegaba.

\- ¡Pues más le vale estar entre las ruedas de algo! ¿Cree que tengo tiempo de sobra pa gastar todo un día esperándolo? ¡¿Qué se cree este…?!

\- ¡Allá viene! –Gritó Francisco y los dos fueron inmediatamente a la puerta. Lo vieron pedaleando tranquilamente y comiendo lo que parecía un sándwich, aunque no estaban seguros, tal vez solo era una mezcla de cosas enrolladas en una lamina de masa.

\- ¿Cómo tiene capacidad mental para coordinar las piernas y la boca y no poner una puta alarma? –Exclamó Manuel y Francisco a su lado tan solo rió.

Miguel se tragó el último poco de comida que le quedaba y saludó a ambos chicos que lo miraban desde la puerta.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí, causas! ¡Perdón por la hora!

\- ¡Vo' weon de miechica! –Manuel se alejó del marco de la puerta y caminó unos cuantos pasos por el jardín- ¡Bájate de la bici que te voy a patear el…!

La sangre se le congeló de un momento a otro al notar que la rueda de Miguel iba directo al animalejo de Francisco, que en ese mismo momento sacaba su cabeza del pasto a la vereda.

\- ¡WEON LA TORTUGA! –Gritó desde el fondo de su estómago, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba el pelo y todos sus músculos se contraían.

Con tal grito Miguel llevó la vista al frente y encontró al reptil en medio de su camino. Tomó el manubrio con ambas manos y solo atinó a doblarlo por completo. La bicicleta se paró de golpe y Miguel salió disparado al frente, logró gritar un "¡Carajo!" antes de caer sobre las flores del jardín de Francisco.

\- ¡Gapy! –El dueño corrió con las piernas tiritonas por el susto y tomó a su tortuga en brazos, constatando que estuviera entera. Solo después de eso miró a Miguel, que seguía sobre las plantas

\- ¡Animal! ¡Fíjate por donde puta vas!

El muchacho en el suelo lo miró con ojos confundidos por el tiempo que le tomó a su cabeza dejar de dar vueltas. Al entender lo que le decía, frunció el ceño y se volteó sobre su estómago, todavía en la tierra.

\- ¡¿YO?! –Preguntó irritado- ¡Tu tortuga es un peligro! ¡¿Por qué no la encierras atrás?!

\- ¡No es un perro, ridículo!

\- ¡Me vale mierda! ¡Casi muero por tu mugre de reptil!

\- ¡Tú…!

Manuel se colocó entre ellos antes de que Francisco mandara a volar la tortuga para sacarle los ojos a Miguel.

\- ¡Ya, ya, cállense los dos! La wea de tortuga está bien y este homicida también –Miguel chilló ante su comentario, sacudiéndose las hojas que habían quedado sobre su cabello. Manuel no le prestó mucha atención- ¿Podemos hacer el trabajo luego? Ya va a empezar mi serie y es final de temporada…-Volvió a mirar la hora en su celular y entró apresurado a la casa de Francisco, sus dos amigos lo siguieron, aún lanzándose miradas molestas.

\- Si me pierdo el final alguien me las va a pagar bien caro… -Amenazó, agitando un dedo en la dirección de los dos chicos.

Como odiaba los trabajos en grupo.

Fin.


End file.
